<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all洋ns向】老师 by yuliiisaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769959">【all洋ns向】老师</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa'>yuliiisaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER, 偶像练习生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 泥塑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梨真央老师设定<br/>无道德底线且ooc<br/>爽文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all洋, 农洋 - Relationship, 卜洋 - Relationship, 岳洋, 灵洋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all洋ns向】老师</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是梨真央刚毕业第一次正式当老师，她没有背景，被敷衍地安排去一个很烂的学校。<br/>她是有个教师梦的，她也确实喜欢孩子，虽然高中生已经不能算“孩子”了，可她还是抱有期待。<br/>她第一次上课其实很紧张，认认真真穿了漂亮又妥当的长裙，化了淡妆，还怕自己不笑的时候那群高中学生不喜欢自己，刻意挂着软软的笑去上课。<br/>梨真央到了班里却发现一切都和想象的不太一样，不管她再怎么努力，没有一个学生理她，玩手机的聊天的都算好，涂指甲的女同学都不算最过分的，有一对情侣在教室后面直接坐在大腿上打kiss，男孩摸着女孩纤细的腰，一边接吻一边挑衅地看向她。<br/>梨真央都要气死了，用她软软的声音努力喊到“都听课！”，她并不知道她以为严肃的批评在青春期男孩耳里是多无力。<br/>那个被女孩子坐大腿的男生吹了声口哨：“老师下次想我们听课，不如穿短裙吧？领子开大点啊。”<br/>班里那群流里流气的男生哄堂大笑，说什么超哥牛逼啊，还有人说老师穿性感点，对，走路的时候屁股扭起来啊。<br/>梨真央被气得脸红，下课找教导主任岳主任还谈话。<br/>她以为岳主任会帮她，毕竟岳主任最开始劝她在这个学校教课的时候把未来说得多辉煌，说这个地方一定能实现她教书育人的梦想。<br/>结果那个斯斯文文的男人在听她说完后故作为难：”央央啊，你知道的，我们学校不怎么好，这群学生呢，你也不要太生气，小孩嘛，毕竟还小，这个叫青春期的躁动，keep calm，别哭，好好干。”<br/>梨真央听这种话更气了，她可从小就想当老师呢，她就给自己打气，告诉自己我肯定可以教好学生们的！<br/>她当然也不会知道这个好好干到底意味着什么。</p><p>第二天开始，梨真央就只穿长袖长裤去上班了，班级里男生就”切，真无聊”，她怎么认真备课都没人理她，女孩们对着小镜子涂口红，叫她老女人，男生甚至在她的课上功放a片。<br/>只有最乖的陈立农天天上课，而且很认真学习，会记笔记也会交作业，所以梨真央最喜欢陈立农了。<br/>梨真央在一次下课的时候发现陈立农还被堵过小巷，班级里寸头的大高个（不怎么来上课，央央现在也不知道他叫什么）和那个漂亮的却乱搞男女关系的李英超一起堵着陈立农，他们不知道说了什么，陈立农居然乖乖给了钱。<br/>梨真央一下子正义感就来了，冲过去对着李英超和那个高个说：”两位同学，你们怎么可以这样欺负别人，这是不可以的。”<br/>寸头男想说什么，却被陈立农暗示了，于是沉默地低着头看向梨真央。<br/>陈立农说：“央老师，我没事，我们快走吧。”<br/>李英超却不管，拉着梨真央的袖子，像梨真央不是他的老师，而是姐姐一样，他说：”你为什么信他？”<br/>梨真央想陈立农是唯一的好孩子，我不信他难道信你吗？<br/>李英超刚染了栗色头发，看上去倒可爱得不行，他嘟起嘴可怜巴巴地说：“央老师一点也不信我们，就因为我们不是好学生吗？”<br/>李英超长得那么漂亮，这种泫然欲泣的样子看得梨真央都心软了，她本来就不是能对学生说硬话的人。<br/>梨真央只能对他们说：“你们回家好好写作业，不要一直在搞小团体了，听话好吗？”<br/>她又安慰陈立农，说老师请你吃晚饭。<br/>陈立农笑得眯起眼睛，说：“好哦，我最喜欢老师了啦！”<br/>梨真央就脸红了，觉得陈立农这样的才是她想要的学生呢。</p><p>第一次月考下来她的班级还是一塌糊涂，梨真央更严肃地开班会，她确实话说得很重，又失望又生气。<br/>可她没想到，最后居然她被男生们摁坐在讲台是，长长的腿要颠着脚尖就能碰到地面，她想挣脱开，却根本抵不过一群躁动高中男生的力气。<br/>班里为数不多的女生用看贱人的眼神撇了她一样，就统一离开了。<br/>这时候梨真央才感到害怕起来。<br/>带头的人说，我们早告诉老师了，少穿点我们就听课了，所以我们不好好学习都是怪老师你啊。<br/>他和那群人一起扯开梨真央的上衣，不是很大的胸被裹在蕾丝bra里，她蹬着腿，却也没能阻止那些人脱下她的裤子。<br/>梨真央的身材来当老师确实是可惜了，她的腰又细又韧，小腹平坦，屁股又翘起，两条腿直而长，梨真央都要哭了，她不明白事情怎么会这样。<br/>陈立农站出来了：“诶，不要这样欺负老师了啦！”<br/>梨真央抬头看向他，似乎希望他能阻止这些人。<br/>李英超却一推桌子，发出了很大的噪音，他足够漂亮，以至于生气的时候都很好看，如今带着满脸的戾气：“陈立农我看你不爽很久了，装什么乖小孩啊我日！”<br/>他指着那个禁锢住老师肩膀的人，对梨真央说：”他是你马仔还有谁不知道？妈的，装纯我最烦了，你也想干不是吗，还想白捡一个好人？”<br/>梨真央不敢相信李英超说了什么，无助地看着陈立农，几乎算乞求地说：“农农，告诉老师，他说的是真的吗……”<br/>陈立农叹了口气，他比女老师要高上不少，哪怕梨真央178的身高足以算高挑女性了。他弯着腰去拍拍老师的脸，用他撒娇一样的台湾腔说：“我也喜欢老师呢，没想到有那么破坏气氛的人诶，那么老师下次乖乖听话好不好？我们都想看啦~”</p><p>梨真央老师再来上课，裙子短得抬手写板书就会露出一小块屁股，细腰一晃一晃的，虽然有人直接对着她打飞机，但确实更多男生愿意听她上课了呢。<br/>梨真央很担心在学校被骂风评不好，但是岳主任却告诉她“没事，没人敢说的”，他推推眼镜，“央老师真的很漂亮噢。”<br/>吓得她立刻回班级了，明明这个班级才是她该害怕的呢。</p><p>再下一次月考，他们班突飞猛进，以李英超和卜凡凡（之前那个寸头男）为首，几乎可以算反超了大部分班了。<br/>梨真央其实很开心，穿着露腰的小背心和热裤来上课，她还是会害羞，说：“大家考得很好哦，特别要表扬一下李英超和卜凡凡同学。”<br/>李英超像个乖孩子一样举手：“老师，进步最大的学生是不是要有奖励啊？”<br/>陈立农更高所有坐在靠后的位置，他当然知道李英超在想什么：”李英超同学，你想吃独食诶，我还是年级第一哦，按排名也应该是我先来吧。”<br/>李英超不理他，他一直和陈立农不太对付：“老师，我们要上生理卫生课。”<br/>梨真央应该是想到过最后肯定会这样的，却没想到来得那么快。<br/>说出来可能都没人信，她至今还没谈过男朋友，却早早习惯于被抚摸触碰。<br/>她的学生们已经很熟练地走上讲台，李英超窜的是第一个，他显然对于单手解bra很熟练了，梨真央免不了想，这个小孩用自己的脸蛋到底骗过多少女孩。<br/>“央央老师帮帮我好吗？”李英超难得地露出天真的表情，他边问，边拉着老师小小的手往身下按。<br/>陈立农也不管他，勾着梨真央的三角裤的一边，啪地弹了一下，笑得像无害的狗狗一样，去和他的老师讨亲亲。</p><p>再往后，梨真央班的好学生都能得到老师的奖励呢，如果老师不乖的话，会被塞着跳蛋，遥控器被黏在大腿内侧，底下学生们会调侃着“老师好好讲课，只自己高潮的话可不是好老师哦”。<br/>梨真央只能绞着两条长腿，地上都是她潮吹的液体，还能看到有水从遮不住什么的内裤里滴落。<br/>她的字很漂亮，板书字甚至拿了这个破学校的讲，可她没办法在跳蛋被开到最大的时候还写出工整又漂亮的字。<br/>越是这种时候，李英超就会打头让梨真央多写点板书，美其名曰要好好记笔记。<br/>梨真央写不完一黑板，就腿软得跪坐在地上，直到被她坏心眼的学生拉起来“帮忙”。<br/>她的学生们也很喜欢“课外辅导”，在梨真央不宽敞的出租屋里可以更肆无忌惮地欺负她。</p><p>梨真央想，这样是对的吗？<br/>她自己缩在没有人的办公室里，看着曾经的照片，她像最单纯的毕业生一样，带着副眼镜，想着未来一定要好好教课，当个未来都会被学生记住的好老师。<br/>可如今她穿着这种半透明的裙子，掀起来就会被那些“好学生”干进去，她真的能拯救这些学生吗？<br/>她突然听到敲门声，梨真央擦了擦脸，发现眼泪没有掉下来，才开口说：“进来吧。”<br/>她看过去，是班级里那个沉默的大高个，卜凡凡，一个和长相完全不一样的可爱名字。<br/>卜凡凡拿着一件他的校服。<br/>他比陈立农还要高上不少，以至于梨真央抬头看他时才意识到，他当初会以为李英超勒索陈立农也有很大一部分原因是因为卜凡凡看上去太不像好学生了。<br/>卜凡凡算不上好学生，也不像李英超那样疯，总体而言是省心的孩子。<br/>可是好孩子坏孩子会得到关注，乖孩子却不会被在意。<br/>“卜凡凡？怎么了，有不会的题吗？”梨真央又对他笑了。<br/>凶狠的男孩憋了好一会儿，把他的校服给老师披上了：“我听到老师咳嗽了，不要再，着凉。”他都没看第二眼梨真央的身体，只是盯着她的眼睛看。<br/>梨真央裹紧了他的衣服，校服宽大到几乎可以当裙子穿了，她对卜凡凡笑，笑着笑着就掉了眼泪。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>